


Dreams and Dust

by LoveLikeWinter1



Series: Golden Shackles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: # What happens in the Fad stays in the Fade, #Hawkward, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Poor Justice, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeWinter1/pseuds/LoveLikeWinter1
Summary: " The hand still balled in Hawke’s hair twisted, and Marian let out a broken cry as the demon forced her on her knees. The creature’s tail wrapped around Hawke’s wrists, binding them together behind her back in an embrace that must have been tight enough to leave marks. Hawke’s eyes were watering, yet they shined with raw lust. She licked her lips.« I know what you want, sweetheart, » the creature said. « And how you want it. » "A desire demon takes a not-so-unexpected form to tempt Hawke after Feynriel's rescue. Justice has to come to terms with her infatuation with Anders.





	Dreams and Dust

Justice was home.  
  
The Fade danced and sang around him, filling him with a feeling of belonging that he hadn’t felt in too long. The world of mortals had no place for him : there, justice was barely an ideal, an unobtainable utopy. Mortals were too intent on warring against one another to even contemplate the idea of fairness : the strong preyed on the weak, the weak preyed on the weakest, and the weakest meekly accepted their position as those at the bottom of the food chain. Justice had long since been forgotten.  
It was different in the Fade.  
  
Here, justice was righteous, and justice was hard.  
  
Powerful demons shrunk from him, and lesser spirits clung to him, grateful for his protection.  
Justice caught Hawke marvelling at the multitude of faintly-glowing wisps that had taken to following them as they walked deeper into Feynriel’s dreams. The wisps were barely the size of her small fist, and Marian smiled and giggled as the tiny, luminescent beings floated around her, mussing her hair as they gingerly flew through it.  
  
Hawke had been undaunted by Justice’s sudden appearance.  
Fenris had snarled and growled as a feral dog the moment he’d realised what had happened to Anders. Aveline’s sword hand had twitched, and she’d been keeping a watchful eye Justice ever since he’d manifested.  
  
« Oh, » was all Hawke had managed to say. She was not afraid, that much was plain. Curious, yes, although that much was to be expected. « You look different. »  
  
« I am Justice, » Justice had said, rather awkwardly.  
  
« I had an inkling, » Marian replied, a bashful smile stretching her full lips. It had been enough to send Anders’ heart aflutter, filling Justice with contempt.

Yet his own heart soften somewhat as he watched her lose her friends.

Fenris had been easily tempted with a promise of freedom. In her confusion Marian had screamed at the elf, begging him to listen to her, to remember. Hawke had fought for Fenris on several occasions, despite the contempt the elf had showed towards both her and Anders ; yet Fenris turned his back on her, enthralled by the demon’s empty promise.  
  
Aveline had been harder to corrupt, but her betrayal had stung twice as sharply.  
The captain of the guard often quarrelled with Hawke, yet Aveline had been with Marian’s family since they’d fled the burning ashes of Lothering, and despite their disagreements Hawke would have walked into the Void itself to protect her friend. But Aveline had been promised a revenant, so she had left too, leaving Hawke alone in the strange, unfamiliar realms of the Fade.  
Hawke wasn’t _exactly_ alone, but Justice had insisted on never becoming a friend of hers, and it was plain she now felt utterly isolated, friendless and abandoned.  
  
« Aveline must really miss Wesley, » Hawke muttered as Justice walked silently by her side.  
  
« I envy what they had, » Justice replied, earning a quizzical look from Hawke. « The… the body I inhabited back in Amaranthine belonged to a man who had been wed, only to be prematurely torn from his lover. Kristoff’s essence ached for his bride long after he’d been dead. »  
  
« Did you feel it ? » Marian asked. « Kristoff’s love. His… aching for this woman. »  
  
« Aura was her name. And yes, I did ; every day and every night, every fiber in my body screamed for her. Yet she was afraid of me : to her, I was merely a spectre inhabiting the body of her dead husband. »  
  
Hawke pondered on it for a few moments.  
  
« It must have been hard, » Marian conceded.  
  
« I was able to redeem myself ; to offer something to right the wrongs I did to her. »  
  
« What did you offer ? » Hawke asked.  
  
« Vengeance, » he replied. « Justice. Fire and blood. »  
  
Marian seemed confused, so Justice consented to some more explaining.  
  
« I helped the Hero of Ferelden get rid of the Darkspawn in the Blackmarsh ; the foul ones who had slain Kristoff must have been among them… Or so I like to think. »  
  
« That was nice of you, » Marian said. « To stay in our world to avenge this man… Kristoff. »  
  
« That wasn’t my only reason for staying, » Justice admitted. « There is beauty in this world ; things – feelings - that are worth fighting for. Empathy. Friendship. Love. »  
  
« Such as the love you bear Anders ? » Hawke asked, an impertinent smile painted across her face. Justice flared at the insolence, burning brightly and sending blue flickers of light dancing across Hawke’s face. Yet if Marian was afraid she did not show it, holding his burning gaze with brazen confidence.  
  
Justice was about to lash out in anger, yet he was forced to stop when the Fade began swirling and shifting around them. Hawke noticed it too, and gazed about warily.  
  
« Tread carefully, » Justice warned, grabbing hold of Marian’s arm. « We are entering the realm of another demon. »  
  
Hawke shifted uneasily, stepping closer to Justice and unsheathing her daggers. Unlike their counterparts in the mortals’ realm, here her blades flickered as twisted, eerie dark shadows emanated from them. Yet they were just as sharp and deadly, Justice knew, and they had served them both well so far.  
  
« Another mortal wanders into my realm, » a deep, feminine voice chimed, startling Hawke.  
  
Justice snarled as the desire demon materialised before them. Its pointed tail was wrapped around its chest, snaking around its heavy breasts, and its hips swayed with every step.  
  
« A pretty one, with a heart too heavy, » the demon purred. « Tell me, sweetheart, what is your heart’s desire ? »  
  
Hawke grunted impatiently as she made her move, stepping lightly around the demon to slash at its side. The demon was quicker, however, and a wave of pure energy hit Marian square in the chest, knocking her back. Justice took hold of Anders’ staff, summoning a burst of electricity that missed its target when the creature shielded itself with an aura of protection.  
  
« You… You are one of us, » the demon snapped, a hint of annoyance in its voice. « You have brought this mortal to me, so I may refrain from smiting you for your impertinence. I will gladly share this one with you, if that is your wish. »  
  
« She is not for you, » Justice growled, causing the demon to chuckle. A heartbeat later Justice was looking at Hawke through a transluscent barrier that the demon had erected between them. Hawke was on the wrong side of it, struggling to get back to her feet as the demon approached her.  
  
« Power and riches you have already, » it purred, clawed fingers digging into Hawke’s skin as it held her chin up. The girl looked as if she’d been entranced, her glassy eyes staring at the demon intently. « But there is yet something you cannot have. This aching in your heart - I could see to it. »  
  
The demon grinned seductively as its appearance shifted slowly. A heartbeat later The demon stood naked before Hawke, a perfect copy of Anders’ figure and body, down to the scars that littered his skin and the light dusting of freckles on his shoulders and thighs. Justice heard Marian gasp.  
  
« Enough ! » Justice thundered, but Hawke did not hear him. Justice lashed at the magical barrier with spells of his own but the barrier held, and Marian remained the demon’s thrall.  
  
Justice watched in anguish as Hawke let the demon ambrace her. Anders’ elegant fingers traced the outline of her spine, brushed against her breasts, and balled into her her hair in an iron grip. Hawke whimpered.  
  
« I know you’ve been wanting me, » the demon breathed, licking its lips and tilting Hawke’s head backwards. « I know of all those lonely nights you’ve spent touching youself as you thought of me, screaming as you came with my name on your lips. »  
  
Justice’s sword hand twitched. He had not wielded a blade since his days in Amaranthine, and now he truly wished he had such a weapon at hand. Justice ached to drive a sword through that lying demon’s heart. It was a painful thing, watching his host – his lover – in the arms of another ; yet it was more painful still to get a taste of the anguish Hawke had felt all those years. She had always fancied Anders, that much had been clear to Justice, yet the spirit hadn’t known quite how fiercely she’d burned for his host, and how much his refusal must have hurt her.  
  
Justice called for Hawke again as the demon swiftly undid the fastenings of her leather cuirass. The garnment slid to the floor. Then there was a loud tearing noise, and Hawke’s linen undergarnments followed, leaving her chest bare. She groaned as the illusion of Anders cupped a breast, too tightly for comfort. Justice was growing restless, clutching at the transcluscent barrier that separated him from Hawke.  
  
« I am ready to be with you, my love, » the demon purred, squeezing Marian’s hardened nipple and earning a soft whimper.   
  
The hand still balled in Hawke’s hair twisted, and Marian let out a broken cry as the demon forced her on her knees. The creature’s tail wrapped around Hawke’s wrists, binding them together behind her back in an embrace that must have been tight enough to leave marks. Hawke’s eyes were watering, yet they shined with raw lust. She licked her lips.  
  
« I know what you want, sweetheart, » the creature said. « And how you want it. » The demon's free hand fell to Hawke’s shoulder, and Justice saw Marian’s eyes widen as a shock of electricity hit her. Those were not the gentle, playful sparks that Anders would sometimes use for pleasure. It was a full-blown jolt that lashed against Hawke’s skin, scorching and sharp. Marian screamed with searing agony, yet she made no move to escape the demon’s hold, and her cry was so laden with lust that Justice was unsure whether she was pleading for it to stop or begging for more. Her tears were falling freely now, streaking her cheeks, and her chest heaved as she took in a few ragged breaths.  
  
« You wish to be taken roughly, » the demon breathed. « You wish to submit. To be claimed with every bruise and scratch and bite mark on your skin. Isn’t that so ? » The hand holding Hawke’s hair twisted even further and Marian let out a sob. She nodded her assent.  
  
« Say the word love, and you shall have all of me, » the demon whispered. « All of us, » it added, and Justice felt a tightening in his chest as bright blue tendrils appeared on Anders’ body. The demon’s voice had changed too, imitating Justice’s tones almost to perfection. It pulled on Marian’s hair sharply, and Hawke keened, a desperate sound that caused Justice to twitch. « Is that what you want, sweetness ? We will be yours, if you’ll have us. »  
  
« I…Yes. » Marian breathed, groaning with raw pleasure as sharp nails dug into her back hard enough to dent the skin. « Please… Anders – Justice -, please… » Hawke begged with a pleading look of submission. The demon’s lips to stretch in a feral grin…

… before twisting in a grimace as Hawke unsheathed the daggers at her hips, sinking them deep in the demon’s chest. The creature writhed in pain as Marian retrieved her daggers, a dark essence pouring from the two deep wounds her blade had inflicted. The demon shriveled with a broken cry until it fell, silent and lifeless. The magical barrier vanished into thin air, and Justice reached for Hawke, worry gnawing at his heart.  
  
« Close one, » Marian huffed as she let herself fall to the ground with a weary sigh ; Justice knelt before her. Hawke was still naked from the waist up, her body bruised and broken. She caught Justice’s uneasy stare and let out a whine.  
  
« Maker’s balls, » Marian groaned, hastily picking her clothes off the floor and dressing herself.  
  
« Say… » Justice was surprised to see mortals could blush even in the Fade. « About what happened with that demony... thing. Please tell me that somehow you couldn’t see through that very transparent barrier. »  
  
« I could. » Justice saw no point in lying to her.  
  
« You saw all of it ? » Hawke whined.  
  
« Yes. »  
  
« Did Anders ? »  
  
« I do not think so. Only I was sent to the Fade. » Marian breathed a sigh of relief. « However… I do not know whether I will be able to hide what what I saw from him. We are of one mind. »  
  
« Well, » Marian said, « shit. Please don’t ever… fuck, just forget about it. I don’t even know why… why you were part of it, I just… Please, just forget about it ? »  
  
« I will, » Justice promised, although he wasn’t sure he would be able to. The scene he had witnessed had filled him with confusion, contempt, and a feeling of reluctant curiosity. Justice did not know why Hawke had been so keen on the pain she’d experienced, yet he thought it unlikely to receive an explanation for it now, so he chose to make no mention of it.  
  
Justice helped her up, and when their gazes met her eyes watered anew as she sniffed loudly.  
  
« Are you alright ? » It was a stupid question, yet it seemed like the logical thing to say.  
  
« I had to stab you, » Hawke sniffed again. « I mean… Not you you. Spooky demon you. Still pretty scarring. »  
  
« I suppose that makes sense, » Justice conceded. The faintest hint of endearment formed in his thoughts : the fact that Hawke had been loathe to stab a demon only because it wore his – and Anders’ - features was sweet. Justice did not mention it. « How did you free yourself of the illusion ? » he asked instead.  
  
« It was a pretty good impression of you both, » Hawke admitted. « When that demon smiled, though… It was way too attractive a smile. »  
  
Justice cocked his head in confusion.  
  
« I’ve seen you smile before : it’s pretty terrifying. No offense. »  
  
« Spirits do not _smile_ , » Justice retorted, a hint of annoyance in his voice. « I had to learn how to express my approval in a way that was understandable to my mortal companions. The Hero of Ferelden thought my smiling skills had become rather satisfactory. »  
  
« Yeah. You might want to work at it some more, » Marian chuckled, yet there was no maliciousness to her giggling. « Don’t worry: you’re still cute. »  
  
« I am not _cute_ , » Justice snarled, but Marian only made a face at him. Justice rolled his eyes.  
  
« Either way, I do not wish to spend a moment more in this thrice-damned shithole filled with demons. »  
  
« Agreed. »  
  
He held her hand as they began to wake. The Fade twisted around them, its very fabric tearing up from within with a thundering rumble. He heard Hawke gasp as she shut her eyes tightly. Justice gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Perhaps this mortal was different.

Perhaps she was _worthy._


End file.
